Iron Cage
by Evermore IceCream
Summary: Willow's life wasn't always so complicated but when her father's assassinated by the fey and her brother imprisoned, she has to wonder into their territory and what she discovers could kill her... but not if the famous Puck has anything to say about it. [ OC/ Puck]
1. Chapter 1

I knew something was wrong the moment Amy dropped me off at the door of my apartment complex.

My father usually called me the moment I got into the cab to head home from a party. Or failing that, when my friends dropped me off at the door. Call it the perks of being a warlock. You had 24-hour spidy senses on your teenage daughter. I couldn't really blame him for being paranoid. After my mother up and disappeared and some of the creepy crawlies I've seen him deal with on occasion, that man had every right.

When I reach for my door, recognising the signs of glamour -it gives off faint shimmer that only I can somehow see. I'd learned to see past weak bouts of glamour but I'd never dealt with the fey before. My father kept me far away from the beautiful creatures that would rip out your heart while offering the sweetest words and promises.

Opening the door and stepping through the thin sheet of glamour that only the fey were capable of creating, I saw our apartment in ruin. Blood stains the shards of glass from the broken table and windows, furniture slashed and dented walls. I storm into my room which was left untouched grabbing my iron swords dad got me for my past birthday. I follow the path of the carnage, silently praying to God to keep my dad alive. There were more traces of fey magic thrown about. I could sense the charged air and taste the honeydew, freesia and sunlight at the back of my throat. It leads straight to my father's potions room.

My vision blurring, all I could see was the red liquid, still flowing, pooled around the cauldron a lack of a better word. I could make out a shoe and hazy blue denim jeans, my father always wore, the cauldron obscuring the rest of his body.

I couldn't see it, it couldn't happen to him. He was my father! I don't know how I but I managed to call Dominic before I passed out.

When I woke, I was back in my room, my head resting in the crook of his arms as he held me. I could hear people working on the other side of the apartment as he holds me. Olive-skinned, broad-shouldered, blue-eyed Dominic. It's times like this I regret our break-up though, we'd never really been together in the conventional sense.

I glance down, "I'm covered in blood," I say numbly.

"Mhmm," he confirms, "I would've changed you out of those clothes but I didn't know if I should."

I stand, "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll go and take a shower."

He eyes me warily, as if I might fall over any moment but at last says, "I'll get things cleared up. We'll go out after you're cleaned up."

I let the warm water and soap scrub away any and all traces of the dried blood before stepping out and grabbing the first pieces of clothing I see, strapping on a small dagger

"How do I get into Faerie?" I ask as Dom ushers me into a shadowy booth at the _Café D'or_. The waitress all too attentively writing down his order.

"You can't," he replies, settling into his chair as the woman leaves.

"Hell I can't! You could feel it, our apartment stunk of fey magic," I say.

He regards me cooly , "That doesn't mean you're going anywhere near the fey they'd rip you apart without lifting a finger. You don't even know where to begin looking."

"That's where you come in," I interrupt, "Either I go in with your help or I go in blind. The latter just takes up more of my time."

He smiles grimly, "Not much of a choice then."

It was the closest thing I'd get to a "yes" from him.

It times like this I wish we were together. He didn't have to help but I knew he'd never leave me to fend for myself. But I promised myself. I wouldn't give anyone a third chance. Even from the most powerful, intelligent and charmingly sarcastic warlock in all of New York -now that my father was dead.

I lean in to grab a bite of my sandwich to find only crumbs and a pair of bright silver cat eyes stared at me from my plate. _Woah_, I leaned back, reaching for my daggers.

The fey cat manifested in front of me, licking it's paws, giving me a condescending look, "Put away your weapons witch. You can't harm a cat sithe."

"We'll see about that," I ground out, my dagger arcing to strike... just before he disappears.

Dom laughed aloud, "I was wondering when you'd notice. Willie, meet Grimalkin. Grim, Willow Grayson."

The cat reappeared on the table closer to Dom, annoyance written on his smug little face, "I came to offer a favour to you. If you wish to leave your brother to the Summer Queen's mercy, it's no problem of my."

"And what's happened to him now?" Dom asks, laughter gone from his eyes

"He's been taken my the Summer Queen as part of the entertainment for her celebrations."

I don't believe him, "And how did that happen, his pack keeps track of him."

"Werewolves are hardly a match for the Summer Queen's guards,." Grimalkin replies hopping off the table.

"Why did she take my brother?" I ask

He shrugs, "She likes his hair. If you really want to get to him alive, we need to leave."

"Not so fast, why should I trust you not to lead me straight into her dungeons. What's better than one toy except two," I finish bitterly

He stares intently at me, I swear the cat would've smirked if he could, "The fey don't lie. Besides, you're destined for an amazing future... and you'll owe me a favor."

I shake my head and turn my attention to Dom, "Kris is fine-right? He's just lying, Kris' with his pack."

"I don't know, I tried to contact him when you were asleep and didn't get an answer. Some of his packed said they haven't seen him for a couple of days. I have people going out to look for him now."

"Do you really think he could..." I start. I turn back to the cat. Just because fey supposedly can't lie doesn't mean they can't _lie_, "Do you promise you're telling the whole truth about my brother, Kris Grayson?"

Grimalkin's eyes narrows, "As of now, yes. I can't promise he'll be alive by next twilight."

"Let's go then Grimmi, and about that favour -I won't kill anyone for you, that's out of the question."

I could almost hear him roll his eyes, "Humans, such hypocrites..."

"I'll meet you there," Dom says, taking out his phone, "I have some things to settle before I can go the Faerie."

"And what will you trade, for passage?" Grim asks, "The girl owes me a favour for her's, what about you?" he licked his paws, "You have nothing I want... unless"

"Nothing," I decide. You never truly wins when dealing with the fey. I had to limit to collateral, "He's not going."

Dom's face hardens, "I'm not letting you alone."

"I'm not, I have the cat" I smile.

We trained our stared intently at each other, waiting for the other to capitulate.

"You do not have this much time. Just knock him out already." Grim complained.

"See," I gesture to Grim, "Even the cat thinks I can take you."

He sighs, "I know what you're trying to do," and pulls me into a hug, slipping something discreetly into my jacket pocket, "...your own faery survival kit."

I turn back to Grim, "Can I stop by my house? I need to pick up more weapons. If we're going to storm into the Summer Court, I'll need a lot more than a couple of knives."

"No amount of "knives" will help you with in a fight with Tatiana. Try to be creative, "He replies ducking into a smelly alley.

He led me to a narrow staircase going down into the basement of "Leah Anne's" the neon sign stated. Inside, it was a very chill sort of bar with indie music floating in the background, exposed wood beams and solid oak tables with classic red diner booths stowed away to one corner.

The patrons were less than normal. None of them wore glamour to cover their true appearences. There were graceful sidhe's, with pointy ears and eyes glowing in the soft lighting milling about, flying pixies -a few gnome-like things and even some trolls that looked quite comical, clutching tiny beer glasses.

"This way," Grimm flicks his tail at me, leading me to the back, knocking on the door marked "Manager" with his paws.

A large, potbellied saytr answers, his eyes narrowing at me then, turning back to Grim.

"Cat sidth, what a surprise," he gesturs for us to enter.

"Does you're trod to Arcadia still stand?" Grimm asks.

The saytr shruggs, "Leahsidhe's taken control of it, now it's leads to her realm. If you want to go to Arcadia from here, you'll need to go through her people."

The cat sighed, " I suppose it's not a total waste of time," he muttered, "How has she managed to redirect trods?"

The satyr shrugs, "Beats me though, word on the street is that she's got someone pretty powerful on her side."

"Let's find another trod to take us to the Summer Court. I don't have time to waste," I snap, imagining Kris's face, bloodied and bruised.

"And where will you keep your brother? Titania will be out for blood if you actually manage to wrestle your brother out of Faery."

"And this Leahsidhe would offer him sanctuary?" I ask Grimm in disbelief.

The cat shrugs, "For a price."

_Of course_, I cross my arms.

"No one dares go into her realm without permission. It's been a sanctuary for outcasts for a very long time." Grim replies turning back to the Satyr, "Consider your favour paid in full Billy."

The trod was hidden behind a painting and once I stepped in, darkness enveloped me. Next I knew I was staring into a pair of amused green eyes.

Well, hello stranger


	2. Chapter 2

"Who did you abduct this time Grim?" the voice rumbles with amusement.

Grim's eyes flicker, "Please, stop gracing us with your presence."

The fey in front of us laughs at Grim's tone, "Guess the past decades taught you something about sarcasm.

"Cats invented sarcasm."

I stare at the fey surprise; his eyes are a piercing green, lighting up with amusement, skin is incredibly pale -but not translucent, his sharp, angular features are crowned with messy red hair. Incredibly beautiful -like most of his kind. His clothing contradicts his graceful features; baggy sweats and an old band tee that's seen better days.

His eyes shift to me and he bites his lower lip, assessing me... "Pleasure to meet you princess," he bows, "What's brought you to this little piece of nowhere?"

I looked down at Grim. He shrugged, "Tell him; don't. It matters little whether the Summer jester hears your plans." I looked back at the fey. He was Summer and I was plotting to storm his queen's palace so...

The faery's green eyes light up, "Come on, you can trust good ol'Puck. You're gonna do something the Titania-aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"Wait," I pause , "You're Puck? A.K.A Robin Good-fellow. The Shakespeare A Midsummer Night's Dreams guy?"

He replied with a feral grin, "That's the one. Can you tell me your plan now? I promise not to blab to Titania" he holds up his left hand.

My eyes narrow, "From what I've read, you tend to screw things up -no offence."

He sighs deeply, "Mortals never get the story right but... if you're curious, I'd be happy to tell you the true story."

I actually did want to hear about it. My father had read me A Midsummer Night's Dream and Alice in Wonderland constantly. Puck had always been my favourite and I had the biggest crush on him -until I saw the movie version of him played by a middle-aged man with a scraggly beard- but I'd always imagined him as a version of Peter Pan greenish tinted skin than anything else.

I look at Grim, who's flicking his tail impatiently and reply to Puck, "Thank you, but I'll go without."

Puck's eyes gleam, "I might take you up on your offer," he said before disappearing.

"What does he mean by that?" I ask. "You never say thank you to a fey. Don't look so down," Grim yawns, "He may seem kind but remember, he's still one of us."

"Are you done with your cliché comments? We need to meet this Leahsid person," I snap.

"Leanhside, girl. If you've come here to beg sanctuary, you could do your hostess a favour and not get my name wrong."

* * *

_2nd update- finished. Thanks to the amazing people who left reviews. The next chapter will be longer, promise._

_As always: fav and review _


	3. Chapter 3

"Apologies," I say, straightening up.

Leanansidhe stands tall and willowy, her scowl now an amused grin, "All's forgiven. Do you like tea? Perhaps you'd prefer wine, it's been a day for you already."

"I'd like to just talk, if that's okay," I reply. The last thing I need is to be turned into a violin for the next half century.

Her eyebrows raise, "I treat my guests with the uttermost hospitality. Unless they do not behave with proper etiquette, they become trespassers; anyone who poses a threats won't be tolerated."

I raise the teacup, "tea it is."

"In exchange for you brother's sanctuary, I need Good fellow's emerald dagger -and a promise later to be met," she starts, sipping her tea.

"The favor, I'll agree to -as long as I don't have to hurt anyone. As to the other thing, why in the world do you need it?" I ask.

She shrugs, "Curiosity perhaps. He's had it with him forever, I've never known him to be such a sentimental creäture."

"I'll give you the favor but I won't steal from Puck," I shuddered.

The image of Puck ran through my mind. His eyes turned feral on his handsome face when he grinned; he knew who he was and didn't try to hide it. If that dangerous, elusive power inside was somehow aimed at me there would be little I could do.

She give a huge sigh of disappointment, "Well then, I won't promise you your brother will be in the same condition you bring him. I think he'll look wonderful as a harp. Perhaps he'd make friends with Leo -he's the violin there. You have nowhere else darling. Seeing your devotion to your brother is touching," her smile would be kind if her eyes didn't show the hardness beneath, "now I'm quite determined to have your brother."

I clench my teeth, the tea-cup shaking as I set it down with a clang, "Fine."

Leanansidhe laughs gleefully and claps her hand together like a child, "How perfect. It's a deal then. Oh and darling-," she gracefully picks herself up from the chair, "I'd do it fast if I were you. Goodfellow will be leaving soon. It'll be much harder for you to chase him through Wyldwoods. He doesn't usually carry the dagger on his person when resting,"she finished, eyes gleaming wickedly

Leanansidhe had told me which room he was staying in and I'd bribed the brownies that acted as maids to get him out of his room for the night. If I didn't act soon, I'd chicken out.

His room was just like the others, silk sheets under a canopy bed and crafted wooden night stands with beautiful cream curtains.

I knew there was a possibility it wouldn't be here but I figured a good search couldn't hurt. I searched to typical hiding placed first, under the mattress, in the sock drawer, the pillowcase.

Eventually, I moved the ottoman.

There was an almost unnoticeable shadow in the corner of my eyes yet no object to cast a shadow. I quickly spun to hit it with the first thing I could grab.

His eyes widen with amusement for a second before he collapses beside my feet with a theatrical yelp, "Oh my shoulder," rolling on the floor with laughter and then lifting himself up to wipe tears of laughter out of his eyes, "I don't know how I'll recover that _downfall."_

"Oh the horror," I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry princess," he blinks at me with doe eyes, "I'm sure I'll recover from such an injury- eventually. Though the scar..." he solemnly pats his shoulder where I'd hit him, pursing his lips he whistles, " it's gonna be bad." his eyes look at his shoulder in horror while his lips are laughing.

My mind flashes and I step toward Puck, "You poor thing," I playfully say, going in for a hug and...

_Bingo_, the swirled wooden hilt of a dagger peaks out from his belt with a shining jewel -the same bright green as his eyes- encrusted in the centre of the handle. Just what Leanansidhe wanted.

I squeeze him tightly and "attempt" to lift him up, "hug ya better?" I laugh and slip the dagger out of his belt loop into my sleeves. Though his body was on the lean side of an athletic build, he weighed more than I expected.

"I'll tell the brownies to make you some tea." I start inching towards the door and away from him, "I might even have some chocolate I brought with me. I'll be just a minute."

"Truly," he begins

_I'm at the door and I only to slip out..._

"You wound me, _princess,_" he finishes bitterly just before he practically flies toward me and pins me to the wall.


End file.
